world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurune and the Elves of Domhanda
Aurune and the Elves of Domhanda Aurune. The Elves or in the days of yore were known as the elder, inhabited the land of Aurune, it was a civilization beyond anything of the past and today but it's fall signaled the end of the great elder civilization. It was a golden gem on which the elven gods poured their gifts. The land was beautiful and the air sweet and waters that shone like diamonds. Unaffected by the seasons it was a land of eternal spring mornings until one elders lust for power destroyed it. Madreen manipulated the Thuatha dé Maeriel with the help of his lover named Tycan to slay the noble god Eraeasaer and upon doing so ended the elder society as it was. The gods withdrew their favors and the elder who had depended on them had no idea how to survive broke down into infighting and panic. The land was lost to them over time and elven splendor was reduced to little but memories. The elder or known as the elves had it hard, broken into sub races by the angry gods, many died to sickness starvation and disease, some were enslaved by the Dar and others wandered the lands looking for hope. The elves found aid in the least likely of places, the dwarves, the nullri, Chevalionnese and even the Hatarians, they taught their new friends much and this helped their civilizations grow. So the elves without their civilisation aided the growth of the world. Aurune was left abandoned during this, the elves afraid they would draw the wrath of their once gods and many turned to the Thuatha dé Maeriel despite themselves seeking any aid they could and the stories of the Thuatha dé Maeriel seeking to atone as did the elves began. During the Black Sun the elves stayed were they were welcome and earned the trust of many, fighting against the cults growing influence and afterwards when they had learned of the death of the elven gods. They began to congregate under the leadership of a Elf named Lylleyn Malerese, she was convinced the elves could reclaim their pride once more and become a nation. Gathering forces she marched upon Aurune and found that evil had taken up residence, the Orcs of Kull. The elves took the city back over the course of 4 bloody years and the orcs were driven out and remain scattered around the land in warbands. The elves have begun rebuilding Aurune determined not to make the mistakes of the past. However not all elves were quick to return, many see Aurune as a warning and a place of shame and thus refuse and oppose to help in reclaiming its glory Lylleyn Malerese leads what are called the Reclaimers, elves trying to take back their history and place in the world, they worship the Thuatha dé Maeriel. Many grey elves, wood elves and snow elves are among their ranks. They seek the power and knowledge the gods had left them citing they had grown wise enough to never allow another Madreen to rise again. A Wild Elf named Kweyn Liyween leads what are called the Penitent , these elves are convinced the past is what lead them astray and the elves need to look forward and forge a new legacy. Drow, Aquatic and Wild elves make up this group. The drow are unlike the drow of other worlds, they see themselves as marked by shame and spend their lives trying to secure the destruction of Kull and his Orcs. These two groups are sadly at odds, the rift between them growing deeper and even violence has occurred among the more extreme members. However a third group of elves remains hidden in the shadows... Dyvim Sar The Dyvim Sar were originally elves loyal to Madreen's teachings, wicked and vile, and after his "rise" as Kull, they began to seek out divinity for themselves and they are the agents of Neraka and are under orders to undo the works of the remaining gods. They are in league with the cult of the Black Sun, having founded it to create more worshippers for Neraka in disguise. They are old, some having past their lifespan and turned to necromancy to keep themselves in the game. They are ruthless and relentless in their obsessions, each believing they are worthy of godhood. Powerful mages and warriors one and all, the Dyvim Sar are a blight on the stain of the elven soul and have been pulling the strings, trying to get the Reclaimers and the Penitent to kill one another. As far as they are concerned these elves are weak and unworthy. Bad deeds and unfortunate occurrence happen where they stride and they remain unknown to the peoples of Domhanda, by means of terror, blackmail and murder.